Lean on Me
by lostsunsets
Summary: Post 1x14. Skye has trouble sleeping due to the nightmares she keeps having involving a certain scientist. But she isn't the only one not being able to sleep at night. Jemma is having them as well, only her nightmares almost came true. T for now.


A/N: first skimmons fic! what can i say? i was overwhelmed with the feels from TAHITI! anyway, hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

Skye heard the steady beep of a monitor to her left and felt a soft, firm presence around her right hand. It didn't take long for her to realize she was lying up in a hospital bed, but she couldn't remember why she was. The last thing she could recall was seeing Mike alive with some robotic leg. She needed to know why she was stuck in a hospital; slowly she opened her eyes and wasn't surprised to see Jemma hunched over in the chair, encasing her hand. A small smile appeared on her lips as she offered a gentle squeeze to Jemma's hand.

The scientist bolted up and she broke out into a smile before she threw her arms around Skye's neck. Sniffling, Jemma whispered, "You're finally awake."

Still slightly dazed, Skye brought her right arm up and returned the hug she was receiving. She felt small droplets of water hit her shoulder, only to realize it was Jemma's tears. Bringing up her other arm, she hugged the scientist closer to her. "Jemma? It's okay," Skye whispered, her voice hoarse from her dried out throat. It hurt to speak, but she needed to reassure her she was alright. Whatever had happened had had Jemma terrified for Skye.

"I know it is now, but Skye, you almost died and I couldn't save you."

Skye didn't know what came over her, but she turned her head and placed a gentle kiss against Jemma's temple. "Jemma, Jemma, please don't cry." Skye ran her fingers through Jemma's hair that was resting on her back. "I don't know what happened, but I'm still here."

Pulling apart from the hug, Jemma wiped away her tears and laughed at herself. "I'm sorry. I am such a mess." Skye smiled at her antics. Jemma stood up and walked over to the water pitcher and poured a glass of water. Walking back over with the glass of water, she helped Skye drink it then placed it on the counter behind her when Skye was done.

The water soothed her throat and Skye smiled in thanks at the scientist. Skye's attention was turned to the doorway where she saw Coulson leaning against the frame. Jemma quickly excused herself with one last smile at Skye and Coulson patted her arm when she left.

Skye's eyes teared up as she stared at the man who quickly became like a father to her. He entered the room and took the seat where Jemma sat previously, he took her hand and used his free hand to reach up and wipe away the tears trailing down Skye's cheeks. She was quick to lean into his warm touch, covering his hand with her own. She listened quietly as he told her what happened with Ian Quinn and how she almost died, and would've had it not been for Fitzsimmons finding and administering the drug that saved her life.

"It's good to have you back with us, Skye," he smiled.

Skye smiled. It was good to be back.

* * *

Skye jerked awake in her bunk and quickly scanned her surroundings. She was safe, she was back on the Bus, she was alive, and everything was as it always is. Catching her breath, she ran a shaky hand through her hair and attempted to sit up. She was halfway up when she felt a sharp pain resonate from her abdomen. Gritting her teeth to keep from crying out, she then placed her left hand over her tender, healing muscles. It had been a week since she was shot and released from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s hospital unit. Clenching her jaw, she summoned all the strength she could muster up and sat up completely. She then took a deep breath and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She wasn't going to go back to sleep, even if she wanted to, she couldn't. There are things in her subconscious that she wouldn't admit scared her. But they did more than scare, they terrified and they had surfaced ever since she had almost died. So, no, she wasn't going to try and get more sleep. What she needed was a very cold glass of water to cool off, along with a couple more pills of Vicodin to ease the pain she was experiencing.

Taking a deep breath, Skye got to her feet and kept her left hand in place, trying to suppress the aching pain. She then grabbed the bottle of pain medication. Almost losing balance Skye reaches out and regains balance. The door then swooshes open and she steps out and makes her way to the common area. She doesn't get far before she stops in her tracks when she sees who else is already curled up on the couch with a blanket, a cup of tea, and her tablet in her lap. "What the hell are you doing up?" Skye asks as she makes her way over to the fridge and pulls out a water bottle.

Simmons looks up and smiles brightly before replying. "Hello, Skye. Well the newest copy of _Biochemist Today _came out and I wanted to make sure I get it read before we are called for a mission. It is quite fascinating really."

With a water bottle in hand, Skye sits down on the other end of the couch and brings out her bottle of Vicodin. "Sounds like fun," she says before she attempts to open the cap of the bottle.

"It is actually," Simmons says before she looks back at Skye who was having trouble opening the cap of her medication. "Would you like some help with that?"

Skye was about to protest that she didn't but she was too tired and wasn't able to focus on what she was doing so she handed the bottle over to the scientist. Simmons took the bottle and opened it with ease then she deposited two pills into Skye's hand before screwing the top back on and returning it back to Skye. "Thanks," Skye mumbled before popping the pills in her mouth and downing half of the water bottle.

"How are you feeling?" Simmons inquired as she turned off her tablet and focused her attention on the other woman.

"Tired," Skye answered honestly.

"Are you unable to sleep?"

Skye simply shook her head. "It's not the sleeping I have a problem with."

"I see. Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really."

Deciding on not wanting to push her friend, Simmons nodded and went back to her reading as Skye placed the water and pill bottles on the floor. Skye then grabbed the other blanket on the other sofa, before settling herself back on the couch. She didn't know how she ended up with her head resting against Jemma's shoulder, or when she drifted off to sleep. But she was grateful the scientist didn't show any signs of moving.

Hours later the rest of the team found Skye resting against Jemma's shoulder as she slept. The scientist didn't mind, in fact she only asked for Fitz to get her another cup of tea while she remained seated until Skye would wake up. Jemma knew what was keeping Skye from sleeping; it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. She was having nightmares. Jemma had been there herself, after she had been infected with the alien virus she had trouble sleeping at night. She still had the nightmares from time to time, but they weren't so bad anymore. But now here Skye was sleeping peacefully on her shoulder, after a dreadful night of not being able to sleep. Jemma looked down at the hacker and smiled before taking a sip of her new cup of tea. She was going to be there for Skye as whatever she needed her to be.

* * *

A/N: thoughts? please review!


End file.
